


After the Party

by sunset_oasis



Series: Drarry Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: After the Quidditch-player-exclusive party hosted by Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, Harry escorted a very drunk Draco back to the Slytherin dorm room and found Blaise Zabini waiting for Draco.  Draco/Blaise,  Draco/Harry, Flint/Wood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
> A.N.: Just a slightly angsty oneshot featuring my 2 favourite pairings, I hope you like it :)  
> Also posted on my FFN: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12155727/1/

Sometimes, Blaise Zabini really envied the messy-haired Golden Boy who was the savior of the wizarding world.

Blaise crossed his legs as he sat on a chair in the common room, listening to the sound of the clock ticking and staring at Draco who was fast asleep on a luxurious sofa. There was a slight hint of pinkness on the blond's usual pale face – Blaise presumed it was due to too much firewhiskey consumption – and his light blond hair was a bit disheveled. Draco robes were placed on the arm of the sofa, and he was only wearing a black shirt – with the top button unbuttoned – and a pair of jeans that complimented his lean legs rather nicely while he slept. Blaise's lips twitched into a faint sneer as his eyes moved from Draco to the note on his hand, and he scowled at the messy handwriting on it.

_"Malfoy,_

_I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you. By the way, you look awfully cute when you're drunk :P_

_H.P."  
_

It had been two in the morning when Potter had escorted a very drunk Draco back to the Slytherin common room after a Quidditch-player-exclusive party (After they'd all returned to Hogwarts after the war, the eighth year students didn't have the curfew restraint like before.) The Golden Boy had looked a bit drunk himself, but had still managed to scribble a note and told Blaise to give it to Draco in the morning. The blond had been quick to collapse onto the sofa after staggering into the common room, while thrusting away the robes he'd held in his hands.

That'd been fifteen minutes ago.

Now, as Blaise reread the note from Potter again, he suddenly felt a strong urge to hex someone. He swallowed, hard, and tried to shake away the feeling; he always prided himself to be calm, and he refused to acknowledge that this note – _it was just a note, damn it_ – provoked any emotions or urge inside him. But if he was honest with himself, Draco getting all chummy with Potter after the war was really causing his bitterness and resentment these days.

Draco and Potter weren't as antagonistic towards each other as before now the war had ended, though they still bickered a lot after sort of becoming friends. Nowadays, they argued regularly about all sorts of unimportant stuff, occupying a _rather large portion_ of each other's attention. Admittedly, they had occupied each other's attention since first year, but it was the first time they actually started hanging out once in a while. They even practiced flying together sometimes, with each time Draco coming back to complain how irritating and annoying Potter was and _continued to go flying next time Potter invited him_.

Blaise had asked why did Draco continued doing so if Potter was so irritating, and Draco replied indignantly that ' _Well, of course I couldn't let him think I'm scared of losing to him in flying by refusing!_ ' Draco had looked genuine and honest when he'd said that, so Blaise believed that Draco really believed that. He knew it wasn't quite the same as saying he believed that _was_ the truth, of course.

He wasn't blind to the fact that Potter clearly had some feelings for Draco. All the invitations that the blond interpreted as pure competition between the two, Blaise knew they were something much more. Even if the beloved Slytherin prince was quite oblivious to it, as he always was when it came to other people's affections for him. Draco was smart and talented, but he never seemed to recognize these things.

Blaise envied how Potter captured Draco's attention so easily. He envied the two of them seemed to have some sort of strange chemistry between them that nobody else shared with them. Whenever Potter taunted Draco or threw a challenge at him, Draco would put down whatever he was doing and rise directly to the challenge, eager to prove himself better.

And every time Draco did this, Blaise felt a bit of lonely.

Blaise saw Draco stirred a little in his sleep, and sighed as he walked over to pick up Draco's robes that had been left on the arm of the sofa and covered the blond teen with it. He stood there gazing at his best friend for a moment, before reaching out a hand to brush a strand of blond locks off Draco's pale forehead.

Blaise didn't understand why it had been Potter who'd escorted Draco back this late, when all the other Slytherin Quidditch players had already gotten back earlier. He didn't even want to _think_ about why they'd come back later than all other people.

Nor did he want to think much about the note – _had a fun time with Draco, didn't you, Potter?_ He thought scathingly. And what the hell was that bit '' _you look awfully cute when you're drunk_ "?

He wasn't sure if he'd want to ask Draco once the blond was awake, he wasn't sure if he'd like the answer.

Frowning at the blond sleeping on the sofa, Blaise tried to calm himself and took a deep breath. He wondered if he could manage to levitate Draco back to the dorm without waking him now that he'd schooled in his emotions. With one last glance at the note, he stuffed it into his pocket with a huff and took out his wand.

" _Levicorpus_."

Draco's body flew into the midair, and his face shifted slightly, directly facing Blaise now. Blaise stared at the blond's pale cheeks for a moment before waving his wand and directing Draco back to their dorm.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, Harry Potter really envied the dark-skinned, tall Slytherin who was Draco Malfoy's best friend.

As he walked back towards the Gryffindor Tower alone, his mind flew back to this evening.

Earlier today, Harry and Malfoy had both been at the Quidditch-player-exclusive party thrown by Flint and Wood. Those two ex-captains had even announced their news of engagement. Harry was happy for Oliver, but he also really wanted to know how Oliver had managed to capture a Slytherin's heart. And a Slytherin that had also been his biggest rival. Oliver had just grinned smugly and thrown an arm around Flint, claiming it'd been the Slytherin ex-captain who had initiated thing between them, which led to Flint protesting loudly saying it had been the Oliver. _Not helpful at all, those two,_ Harry thought in annoyance.

He and Malfoy had ended up arguing about who could drink more alcohol without getting drunk earlier tonight. They seemed to argue about everything these days, so it hadn't really been surprising. As it turn out, Harry was better at holding his liquor, and he'd ended up escorting the blond back because it'd been clear that Malfoy couldn't possibly get back on his own. So he had walked Malfoy back to the Slytherin common room after flooing back from Wood's house (Harry really loved the new eighth year privilege that included floo access and no curfew).

Harry had rather enjoyed Malfoy leaning against him as they walked the corridors of Hogwarts, and a part of him had wished that they would never reach the Slytherin common room. However, his mood had been dampened immediately when he heard the very drunk blond muttered, in a less-than-conscious state, " _Blaise … I caught the snitch faster than Potter today … and I drank more firewhiskey than him … I won at both, Blaise…_ "

Harry had stiffened slightly upon hearing that, but he'd continued walking Malfoy back. It was Zabini _every time_ – it was Zabini who Malfoy wanted to share his thoughts and feelings with every single time, even when he was unconscious. It was Zabini who always managed to stir up Harry's jealousy.

Harry envied the Slytherin.

He knew Malfoy turned to Zabini whenever he needed help – help that involved some intelligence rather than just muscles and bodyguard – and he knew that those two shared a lot of time together, being housemates. Malfoy and Zabini could be rightfully by each other's side without worrying about the house rivalry or seven years of antagonism. And they always seemed to be on the same wavelength that only Slytherins could comprehend and no Gryffindors could every grasp.

Blaise Zabini could stay at Draco Malfoy's house over the holidays, go shopping in the Diagon Alley with him, eat at the Slytherin table with him, chat and play wizard's chess in the Slytherin common room with him … all of which Harry couldn't really do. All Harry could do was argue with Malfoy and challenge (provoke) him into all sorts of competition he knew Malfoy wouldn't refuse due to his competitive streak. Harry wondered if he could ever surpass the importance of Blaise Zabini in Draco Malfoy's heart.

As they had arrived at the Slytherin common room, Harry had lingered for a while before trying to coax the password out of Malfoy. He hadn't known when he could get the chance for Malfoy to lean against him again, and he really hadn't wanted to let go. He'd chanced another look at the blond, eyes closed and head resting on Harry's shoulders, looking adorable even in this state. Harry'd waited for a whole five minutes before shaking Malfoy and asking about the password. When the blond had finally uttered the word and the entrance had swung open, Harry'd glimpsed into the Slytherin common room and seen Zabini reading a book on a sofa. Zabini had raised his head upon hearing them, and swiftly put down his book and hurried towards to meet them, catching Malfoy easily. Harry had felt a pang of jealousy stabbing through his heart as he'd passed a very drunk Malfoy into Zabini's hands.

Then Harry had asked him to wait for a moment and scribbled a quick note for Malfoy, just to annoy Zabini.

Then the entrance had swung close again, leaving Harry gazing at it bitterly before heading back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

As he strolled along the empty corridors by himself now, he felt as empty as the castle was in the nighttime. He thought about Flint and Oliver, then he thought about Malfoy, and then about Zabini. He supposed it wasn't strange that Zabini seemed to hold a special place in Malfoy's heart, being the one he'd always wanted to share things with first. Zabini had always been by Malfoy's side, faithfully guarding him and taking care of him instead of picking fights with him like Harry did. Even if he was the Savior of the Wizarding World and girls threw themselves at him, Malfoy seemed like the only person he wanted but could never get.

Harry's mouth curved into a sad smile as he whispered into the empty corridor, "Night, Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
